


Prostethic

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, eric has a prosthetic leg, first day of high school, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: Eric just wanted to have a good first day, but it seems luck is not on his side.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 29





	Prostethic

To say Eric’s day had been a bad one was an understatement. Not only had he missed the bus to school making him late on his first day, but he had also not been able to find any clean underwear in the mountain of boxes that currently occupied his new house. On top of that, he could not find the school office and no one helped him find it, so he missed the first period of the day and only found the office half way through the second. 

Once he had finally made it to class (by that time it was fourth period as the printer in the main office was broken, so he had to wait to get his timetable), there were no free tables, so the teacher made him go to the next door classroom to get another. By this point, Eric was slowly giving up on his original five step plan to an easy first day:

Step 1 - Don’t be late; see he failed step one from the start, a broken alarm clock that needed new batteries and burnt breakfast made sure of that.

Step 2 - Introduce yourself in a way that makes you seem easy going and approachable; step two had also failed almost immediately. He had been so exhausted from running around the school that when he was asked to introduce himself to his fourth period class, he was out of breath and grumpy. 

Step 3 - Make friends with the person who sits next to you whether you like them or not, so you can have someone to sit with at lunch; fourth period was right before lunch and no one sat next to him, so by default it was difficult to complete that one. 

Step 4 - If step two failed, don’t sit in the lunch hall as you will look like the loner new kid who can’t make friends; easy enough, Eric had already assured that no one would want to talk to him let alone sit with him. 

Step 5 - Make sure your leg does not fall off. 

Now step five was probably the step that Eric was most adamant about. He was certain that his prosthetic leg would not fall off at any point in the day as he had strapped it on with the utmost care that morning (which was another reason why he missed the bus) and was sure that if his leg where to fall off, it would be the end of what little social life he had. 

It had happened to him before, losing his leg in the middle of a rather inappropriate place. Once he had actually not even realised the leg was gone and had to spend a good hour trying to remember where it fell off. How he didn’t notice, no one was sure and it still was a great mystery to everyone including Eric to this day. But today he was sure that his leg would not fall off. 

Suddenly Eric felt himself being thrown to the floor, the books he had been holding to his chest clattering next to him. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” 

Eric looked up and swore he stopped breathing. The bot who was standing above him was breathtaking. He had plump, pink lips and messy red hair, his eyes were blown wide in worry and his tanned hands were slapped across his face. 

“Here let me help you up.” The beautiful stranger reached down and offered Eric his hand, which he took still in a daze as he felt himself be lifted. The boy was stronger than he thought. “I’m Sunwoo by the way, sorry for knocking you down.”

Eric smiled lightly, still holding onto the girl for support; his mind was still fuzzy, baffled by how beautiful Sunwoo was. 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really looking where I was going.”

When Eric had finally come to his senses, he realised two things. One- that the right side of his body felt a little lighter than usual, and two- that Sunwoo was not even looking at him, the boys eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor, and he seemed frozen in shock. Putting the pieces together Eric realised what must have happened. 

“There’s a leg on the floor isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

“Is it blue?”

“Yes.”

“And does it have a giant ‘E’ written on it?”

“Yes.”

“Bloody hell.”

There goes step five.


End file.
